Quand deux ennemis se rapprochent
by Catherine Broke
Summary: Septième année à Poudlard. Quand Hermione et Drago deviennent préfet-en-chef et cohabitent cela peut changer beaucoup de choses. Surtout si Drago fait des cauchemars et que Hermione a besoin de lui pour se sortir de quelque chose. OS sur DM et HG.


**Disclaimer :** Le monde magique de Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J.K.Rowling ainsi que les personnages qu'elle a créé, snif elle voudrait pas me donner Harry. Seule l'histoire qui met venu en tête m'appartient.

Voici l'histoire sur Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger que j'ai commencé à vous parler, il y a un petit moment. L'ami qui devait me la corriger, m'a donné sa correction mardi, donc j'espère qu'il n'y aura plus de fautes ou très très très très peu lol.

Merci à Didi qui a été la première à la lire et à Space.reiser qui a pris de son temps pour me la corriger ainsi que pour arranger certains passages et même parfois avoir rajouter des choses à sa sauce.

Je souhaite aussi remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews depuis que je publie mes histoires sur ce site, cela me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que mes histoires vous plaisent.

En tout cas, j'espère que cette histoire ne me fera pas défaut et que vous l'apprécierez autant que les autres.

**Résumé :** Septième année à Poudlard. Quand Hermione et Drago deviennent préfet-en-chef et cohabitent cela peut changer beaucoup de choses. Surtout si Drago fait des cauchemars et que Hermione a besoin de lui pour se sortir de quelque chose.

Bonne lecture.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Quand deux ennemis se rapprochent**

Hermione Granger était une jeune fille de dix-sept ans. Elle était grande avec de longs cheveux bruns épais mais qu'elle avait réussi à apprivoiser à la fin de sa sixième année d'étude. Elle avait également les yeux marron. Hermione avait tout d'une fille ordinaire mais en faite elle était loin de l'être car cette jeune fille était une sorcière et une sorcière très douée pour son âge. Et d'ailleurs cette année, elle était dans sa dernière année d'école à Poudlard, célèbre école de magie en Angleterre. Elle était l'amie du célèbre survivant, Harry Potter et était à Gryffondor.

Pour sa dernière année à Poudlard, elle avait eu l'honneur d'être choisi comme préfète-en-chef. Malheureusement pour elle, la plupart du temps quand une Gryffondor avait été nommé préfète-en-chef son homologue n'était autre qu'un Serpentard. Bien sûr, cela tombait parfois sur un Poufsouffle ou un Serdaigle mais c'était très rare. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'Hermione avait lu dans les livres de Poudlard qui parlaient des préfets et préfet-en-chef. Avec un peu de chance pour elle, ça ne serait pas un Serpentard. Mais la chance ne lui souria pas, de son point de vue, car son homologue fut Drago Malefoy, Serpentard et meilleur ennemi.

Cela faisait maintenant, deux mois que les cours avaient repris à Poudlard ainsi que deux mois qu'Hermione et Drago partageaient les mêmes appartements. Pendant ces deux mois, ils n'avaient pas essayé de se tuer car ils avaient mis en place des règles ou plutôt Hermione en avait mis et au bout d'un moment, Drago avait accepté tellement qu'elle l'insupportait.

On était dimanche soir. Hermione avait passé toute la journée avec Ron ainsi qu'avec Harry et Ginny qui sortaient toujours ensembles depuis l'année dernière. Après le dîner, elle avait décidé de rentrer pour profiter de la salle de bain pour prendre un bon bain vu que Drago était à son entraînement de Quidditch. Et ensuite, elle s'était assise dans un fauteuil de la salle commune en pyjama devant le feu pour lire un bon livre.

Drago n'était rentré qu'à vingt heures, il avait appelé un elfe pour avoir son repas et avait filé sous la douche en attendant. A sa sortie de la salle de bain, il était vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama ainsi que d'un tee-shirt. C'est alors que l'elfe apparut.

-Le dîner de Monsieur est prêt. Si Monsieur veut bien s'installer, fit l'elfe en préparant la table pour que Drago puisse manger.

-Merci, répondit Drago ce qui étonna beaucoup Hermione.

L'elfe partit et Drago commença à manger sans grand appétit.

-Depuis quand tu dis merci aux elfes de maison ? lui demanda Hermione. Ça ne te ressemble pas.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Granger ? Je fais ce que je veux.

-Je croyais que tu ne te rabaisserais jamais à remercier des créatures inférieures à toi.

-Tout le monde change d'avis et de toute manière, ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Drago se leva sans vraiment avoir beaucoup manger et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il claqua la porte pour la refermer.

« Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû lui dire ça mais c'est quand même bizarre qu'il lui est dit merci alors que l'année dernière, il les traitait encore comme des chiens, pensa Hermione. »

De son côté, Drago se laissa tomber dans son lit pour dormir mais n'y arriva pas. Il ne fit que se tourner et se retourner dans tous les sens. Ce n'est qu'à onze heures, quand il entendit Hermione rentrait dans sa chambre, qu'il arriva enfin à trouver le sommeil. Mais un sommeil très mouvementé où pourtant ne se trouvait que lui et ses parents.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A deux heures du matin, Hermione fut réveillée par des cris provenant de la chambre de son homologue. Voulant se rendormir, elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre pour se mettre devant le tableau qui gardait la chambre.

-Ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît.

-Désolé Miss mais je ne peux pas. Un tableau obéissant ne peut s'ouvrir que si on lui donne le bon mot de passe.

-Mais…

-De plus mon maître serait vraiment très fâché si je vous laissais passer.

-Ton maître, comme tu dis, est en train d'hurler comme un malade. Laisses-moi entrer pour que je vois ce qu'il a.

-Il n'a rien. Ce n'est qu'un rêve.

-Un rêve ? Qui le fait hurler si fort ? Tu te fiches de Moi.

-Non Miss, mon maître fait un rêve c'est tout.

-Et il en fait souvent des rêves comme celui-là.

-Je n'ai le droit de répondre Miss.

-Donc il en fait souvent. Bon maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver le mot de passe.

Hermione réfléchit pendant quelques secondes mais avec les cris de Drago, ce n'était pas facile.

-Alors…heu…Serpentard.

Rien ne se produisit.

-Salazar Serpentard, malin, vicieux, pénible, insupportable, serpent, odieux. Je ne sais pas Moi, je ne suis pas une Serpentarde. Allez ouvres-moi.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas Miss.

-Bon,…peut-être Serpensortia.

La porte commença à s'ouvrir.

-Enfin j'ai trouvé.

-Vous pouvez entrer Miss.

Hermione rentra dans la chambre et ce qu'elle vit lui serra la gorge. Drago était couché sur son lit, ses cris étaient encore plus fort que derrière le tableau mais de plus, il était recouvert de sueur et se débattait comme un dément avec quelqu'un d'invisible. Elle s'approcha du lit et l'appela.

-Malefoy ? Malefoy ?

Mais Drago ne se réveilla pas et continua de crier.

-Non pas elle laisses-la. Elle n'a rien fait. Noooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. Laisses-la.

Hermione ne savait pas qui était ce « elle » mais Drago devait beaucoup tenir à elle pour ainsi crier. Elle s'approcha encore plus près et mit sa main sur son front.

-Il est brûlant. Malefoy, tu m'entends ? Réveilles-toi.

Mais comme avant il ne se réveilla pas. Hermione sortit de la chambre et alla prendre une bassine d'eau froide, un gant et une serviette. De retour dans la chambre, elle trempa le gant dans la bassine et le posa sur le front de Drago. Il ne bougea même pas au contact de l'eau froide. Hermione, à qui les cris de Drago donnèrent mal à la tête, alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil non loin du lit et entreprit de chanter une chanson qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Peut-être que cette chanson calmerait Drago.

_Faut le voir  
Assis sur un __banc__  
Sur le trottoir  
Attendre le vent  
Qui a __coupé__ les filaments  
Qui le retenait à sa vie d'avant _

_Il dort dehors  
Il pleure dedans  
Il dit qu'ailleurs  
Rien ne l'attend  
L'enfant cerf-volant_

_  
Il voulait les nuages  
Il est __seul__ enfin  
Mais que sera demain_

Les cris de Drago se calmèrent au plaisir d'Hermione qui continua quand même à chanter.

_Des parents  
Comme il y en a tant  
La bride au coeur  
Ni fous ni méchants  
Eux aussi  
Ils ont eu quinze ans  
A quoi bon le dire  
Ils n'ont plus d'âge  
Maintenant_

_Ils se demandent  
A chaque instant  
S'il dort dehors  
S'il pleure dedans  
L'enfant cerf-volant_

_Il voulait les nuages  
Il est __seul__ enfin  
Mais que sera demain_

_Où vont-ils?  
Au bout d'un rêve  
Que des victimes  
Que le vent les élève  
Ils n'ont pas le temps  
Pas le temps  
D'attendre longtemps  
Ce moment d'égarement_

A ce moment de la chanson, Drago était entièrement calmé et ne bougeait plus dans son lit._  
_

_Il voulait les nuages  
Il est __seul__ enfin  
Mais que sera demain_

_Il voulait les nuages  
Il attend le vent  
L'enfant cerf volant._

_Il attend le vent  
L'enfant cerf-volant_

Quand elle eut terminé, elle se leva et se dirigea vers Drago. Hermione posa sa main de nouveau sur son front, elle put remarquer que la chanson l'avait calmé mais que cela n'avait pas fait tomber sa température. Elle reprit le gant et le mouilla de nouveau d'eau froide pour le reposer sur son front.

Pour toute personne qui serait rentrée dans la chambre de Drago, à ce moment, cette scène aurait pu sembler bizarre, Drago Malefoy en train de se faire soigner par son ennemie Hermione Granger. Mais Hermione ne le voyait pas comme cela. Il était malade et peu importe qu'il soit son ennemi ou non, qu'il l'appelle Sang-de-Bourbe, elle avait toujours appris à n'abandonner personne alors qu'il avait besoin d'aide et là il en avait besoin. De toute façon, s'il était réveillé, il ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire, il aurait préféré mourir que de demander de l'aide à Hermione.

Hermione préféra rester dans la chambre de Drago toute la nuit pour être sûr qu'il ne refasse pas un cauchemar dans son sommeil.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Le lendemain, le premier des deux à se réveiller, fut Drago qui en voyant Hermione endormi dans le fauteuil à côté de son lit se posa des questions.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? Et surtout comment elle est entrée dans ma chambre, elle n'a pas le mot de passe ? Si c'est le tableau qui l'a laissé passer sans mot de passe, je le massacre. Peut-être qu'elle m'a entendu cette nuit, non c'est impossible, je mets tous les soirs le sort pour qu'elle n'entende rien. »

Drago s'assit dans son lit et le gant que lui avait mis Hermione sur le front lui tomba sur ses jambes.

« Elle s'est occupée de Moi mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça, je suis son ennemi. »

Il ne put aller plus loin dans ses pensées qu'Hermione s'était réveillée et s'étira. Quand elle vit à son tour que Drago était levé, elle paniqua un peu mais ne lui fit aucunement voir.

-Que fais-tu ici, Granger ? lui demanda Drago.

-Cette nuit, je t'ai entendu crier, alors j'ai voulu aller dans ta chambre mais ce stupide tableau ne voulait pas m'ouvrir. Je lui ai dit tous les mots de passe Serpentard qui me venaient en tête et j'ai trouvé le bon, Serpensortia. Quand je suis rentrée, tu criais et bougeais dans tous les sens. En plus, tu avais de la fièvre, alors je me suis occupée de toi et j'ai réussi à te calmer.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Je suis ton ennemi.

-Ennemi ou pas, ma mère m'a toujours appris qu'on ne laissait pas une personne qui avait besoin d'aide.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

-Je n'allais pas te laisser comme ça, ce n'est pas dans mes principes et je n'aurai jamais pu dormir avec tes cris mais maintenant que tu vas mieux, je peux partir.

Hermione se dirigea vers la porte quand elle entendit Drago lui parlait tout bas.

-Merci, Granger.

Elle se retourna et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Drago.

-De rien Malefoy mais si je peux me permettre. Si tu fais souvent des rêves, comme celui d'hier, tu devrais aller voir Madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle te donne des Potions Sans Rêves.

-Je n'ai pas attendu que tu me le dises pour lui demander mais ces potions ne me font aucun effet.

-Ha ! Désolée. Je te laisse : faut que j'aille me préparer. On a cours dans une heure.

Hermione sortit de la chambre de Drago en réalisant qu'il avait eu une conversation civilisée, ce qui était un exploit.

La journée se passa normalement, mis à part le fait que Drago n'arrêtait pas de regarder Hermione car il avait peur qu'elle dévoile tout à ses amis à propos de la veille. D'ailleurs, Harry s'en était rendu compte mais préféra se taire et d'attendre d'être seul à seul avec Hermione pour lui en parlait. Ce qui arriva le soir dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, il était vingt et une heure et Hermione avait décidé de rentrer dans la salle commune des préfet-en-chef. Alors Harry s'est exclamé.

-Je vais te raccompagner Mione. Il est assez tard et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

-Je peux rentrer seul, Harry.

-Non, j'insiste !

-Très bien.

Ils marchaient depuis cinq minutes quand Hermione parla.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, Harry ? D'habitude tu ne me raccompagnes pas à ma salle commune.

-C'est que j'ai à te parler.

-Je t'écoute.

-J'ai remarqué que Malefoy t'a regardé toute la journée. Tu peux m'expliquer ? lui demanda Harry en s'arrêtant et en regardant Hermione.

-Je ne peux pas t'expliquer car je ne sais pas pourquoi il me regarde, lui répondit Hermione qui s'était elle aussi arrêtée.

-Hermione, commença Harry en s'approchant d'elle. Malefoy ne t'a rien fait ? Tu me le dirais s'il te faisait quelque chose ?

-Oui Harry, je te l'aurais dit mais il ne s'est rien passé.

-C'est sûr ? Tu ne me caches rien ?

-Non Harry, tout va bien, rassures-toi.

-Très bien.

Ils reprirent leurs marches à travers le château et quand ils se trouvèrent en face de l'entrée de la salle commune d'Hermione, Harry la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort.

-Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un Hermione, je suis là. Oublies-le pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, s'il y a un problème je viens immédiatement te voir mon grand frère chéri, lui répondit Hermione ce qui fit sourire Harry.

-Je l'espère bien, bonne nuit petite sœur, fit Harry en l'embrassant sur le front.

Harry partit rejoindre Ron et Hermione passa le portrait après lui avoir donné le mot de passe. La salle commune était déserte, Drago devait être dans sa chambre. Hermione alla dans la salle de bain et se prit une bonne douche brûlante. Quand elle eut fini, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour s'habiller. Elle était à moitié en pyjama quand le personnage de son tableau apparut dans l'un des cadres vides de sa chambre.

-Monsieur Drago Malefoy voudrait parler avec vous.

-Fais-le attendre cinq minutes.

-Bien Miss.

Elle entendit Drago jurer pour ne pas l'avoir fait rentrer immédiatement. Hermione se dépêcha de finir de se mettre en pyjama pour savoir ce que lui voulait Malefoy. Quand se fut fait, elle alla ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

-Oui Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-J'ai à te parler.

-Ben entre.

Drago entra et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua qu'Hermione était en pyjama.

-Tu allais te coucher ?

-Non, j'allais lire avant.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas.

-Bon Malefoy, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Que veux-tu ?

-Je suis venu pour te parler d'hier soir.

-Ha ! Ben assis-toi.

Drago s'assit au font du lit d'Hermione et Hermione vers l'oreiller.

-Heu…je voudrais que tu me promettes de ne rien dire à personne de la nuit dernière et surtout pas à Potter et Weasley.

-Je comprends tout. C'est pour cela que tu n'as pas arrêté de surveiller tous mes moindres gestes, depuis ce matin.

-Oui en effet, j'avais peur que tu racontes à tout le monde que Drago Malefoy fait des cauchemars la nuit.

-Comme si j'étais comme ça.

-Alors tu n'as rien dit ?

-Non, par contre Harry a remarqué que tu n'arrêtais pas de me fixer et j'ai eu un interrogatoire avant de rentrer.

-D'accord mais je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne diras rien.

-Mais je t'ai dit que je ne…

-Promets Granger.

-J'ai rien a te promettre. En plus, tu ne m'as même pas dit quelle rêve tu faisais.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Arrête de te mêler de la vie des autres.

-Je crois qu'on a plus rien à ce dire. Tu sais où est la porte.

Drago se leva avec une lueur triste dans les yeux. Quand il allait franchir la porte, les mots sortirent tous seuls de la bouche d'Hermione.

-Je te promets, je ne dirais rien à personne.

Drago se retourna et fit un hochement de la tête à Hermione pour la remerciait. Si cela continuer, Hermione allait s'habituer à avoir des discussions sérieuses avec Drago.

Après qu'il soit sorti, Hermione prépara ses affaires de cours ainsi que ses vêtements pour demain, quand une vive douleur lui prit au ventre. Elle mit ses deux mains là où elle avait mal et se massa en espérant que ça passe, mais rien à faire : la douleur augmentait. Tant elle fut forte, Hermione s'écroula part terre. Alerté par le bruit le tableau de sa porte alla dans un autre tableau pour savoir ce qu'était ce bruit. Dès qu'elle vit Hermione à terre, elle repartie dans son tableau et appela Drago.

-Monsieur Malefoy, MONSIEUR MALEFOY !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Drago énervé qu'on le dérange en sortant de sa chambre.

-Miss Granger est à terre. Elle se tortille dans tous les sens.

-Laisses-moi rentrer.

Le tableau pivota et Drago put entrer. Il se précipita vers Hermione.

-Granger ? Tu m'entends ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-J'ai…aïe…mal…au ventre, réussit à dire Hermione.

-Je vais te mettre dans ton lit.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Drago l'avait pris dans ses bras et la déposa à l'intérieur de son lit.

-Je ne peux rien faire. Je vais chercher Madame Pomfresh. Ne t'en fais pas je vais faire aussi vite que je peux.

Drago sortit de la chambre à toute vitesse et en passant devant le tableau, il lui demanda rester ouvert. Il courut jusqu'à l'épuisement en direction de l'infirmerie.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione se tordait de douleur. Son ventre lui faisait si mal. Elle ne sait pourquoi mais elle souleva les couvertures et y découvrit du sang. Son sang.

« Ho non ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi je saigne ? Par Merlin ! »

Drago revint vingt minutes après avec Madame Pomfresh. L'infirmière mit Drago dehors pour pouvoir examiner Hermione tranquille.

-Savez-vous ce que vous avez Miss Granger ?

-Je…sais…pas…pourquoi…mais je…perds…mon sang, commença à sangloter Hermione.

-Ça va aller, buvez. Ça vous fera du bien.

Hermione but la potion que lui avait tendu Madame Pomfresh et elle s'endormit.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle ne vit que du blanc.

-Ho non pas l'infirmerie, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Au moins, je sais que vous n'aimez pas cette pièce du château, lui répondit une voix de femme.

-Désolée Madame Pomfresh, dit Hermione en gardant les yeux fermés.

-Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai quelques questions à vous posez.

-Allez y, répondit la patiente en voulant s'asseoir mais Madame Pomfresh l'en empêcha.

-Non non restez coucher. Bon je commence. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Ca va mais ce n'est pas la grande forme. Je suis fatiguée.

-Très bien. Question suivante qui est très personnelle.

-Oui.

-Avez-vous eu des rapports durant le dernier mois ?

-Oui, mais…

-Laissez-moi terminer. Vous êtes-vous protégé ?

-Bien sûr.

-Qui a fait le sort et sur qui ?

-C'est lui et il se l'ait fait sur lui. Maintenant expliquez-moi ?

-Miss Granger, vous étiez enceinte de trois semaines.

-Quoi ?

-A cause de la pression de vos examens, de vos devoirs de préfète-en-chef et sûrement d'autres choses…

Il y eut un silence de plomb. Madame Pomfresh reprit son souffle et dit, d'une voix plus douce que tout ce qu'Hermione avait jamais entendu :

-Le bébé n'a pas tenu et vous l'avez perdu.

-Ho non ! Ho non ! Mon bébé, fit Hermione en pleur en touchant son ventre plat.

-Ca va aller Miss Granger, la consola l'infirmière.

-Ca n'ira pas. J'AI PERDU MON BEBE !!

-Hermione ? l'appela une voix masculine.

-Je ne veux voir personne, fit Hermione en tournant le dos aux deux arrivants.

Madame Pomfresh s'éloigna d'Hermione et alla vers les deux garçons.

-De quoi parle Hermione ? demanda Ron.

-Ron ? le fâcha Harry. Ce ne sont pas nos affaires, elle nous en parlera si elle le souhaite. Excusez-nous Madame Pomfresh. On voudrait savoir surtout comment elle va ? demanda poliment Harry à l'infirmière.

-Elle est fatiguée. Après ce qui lui est arrivée, il lui faut du repos pendant quelques jours.

-Vous allez la gardé combien de jours ?

-Ca dépendra combien de temps il lui faut pour être bien mais je pense environ deux jours. Après, elle restera dans sa salle commune pendant un ou deux jours, ça lui fera du bien de ne rien faire de la journée.

-Le problème, Madame, ça sera de l'obliger à rien faire, fit Ron.

-Monsieur Weasley, arrêtez de faire la mauvaise langue. Je suis sûre que Miss Granger obéira surtout si c'est pour sa santé.

-ARRÊTEZ DE PARLER DE MOI COMME SI J'ETAIS PAS LA, C'EST PENIBLE, cria Hermione de son lit.

-On arrêtera de parler de toi, si on peut te voir Mione, répondit Ron.

-Madame Pomfresh, on peut y aller même si elle ne veut pas, s'il vous plaît, supplia Harry.

-Très bien Monsieur Potter, allez y mais Monsieur Weasley vous restez là.

-Quoi ?? Et pourquoi ?

-Je me dépêche Ron, ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry laissa Ron avec Madame Pomfresh et alla voir Hermione. Quand il la vit, elle était couchée sur son lit et avait le teint assez pâle, ses yeux étaient bouffis d'avoir pleurer. De plus, certaines de ses larmes coulaient toujours.

-Mione ? l'appela timidement Harry.

-Harry, si tu savais. Je m'en veux tellement, recommença à pleurer Hermione.

-Ca va aller Mione, lui répondit Harry.

Il s'assit sur le lit d'Hermione et l'attira dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Quand les pleurs d'Hermione se firent moins entendre, Harry parla.

-Racontes-moi Mione ce qui se passe.

-Tu vas me détester.

-Je ne pourrai jamais te détester, rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit hier. Tu es ma petite sœur et en tant que telle je ne peux que t'aimer.

-Je…j'é…j'étais enceinte et j'ai fait une fausse couche.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit, on t'aurait aidé ?

-Avant que Madame Pomfresh me dise que j'avais fait une fausse couche, je ne savais pas que j'étais enceinte. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de tomber enceinte Harry. Je suis trop jeune, je veux finir mes études avant tout.

-Alors c'est une bonne chose que tu l'es perdu en quelque sorte.

-Oui mais c'était quand même mon bébé.

-Oui Mione, je sais. Mais il faut te dire que tu es jeune et que sûrement si tu l'avais gardé, il y aurait eu des complications et peut-être que tu n'aurais pas survécu en ayant accouché.

-Mais je m'en voudrais toujours.

-Il ne faut que vous vous en vouliez Miss Granger, intervint une voix.

-Professeur Dumbledore, fit Hermione la tête baissée. Je suppose que je vais être puni.

-Non Miss. Vous n'avez jamais voulu ça et vous avez dû être assez puni comme ça.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer Monsieur ? Vous allez prévenir mes parents ?

-Miss Granger, dans notre monde vous êtes majeur. Je n'ai donc pas à prévenir vos parents sauf si vous le souhaitez.

-Non Monsieur.

-Très bien, maintenant vous allez resté quelques jours à l'infirmerie et ensuite quand vous sortirez vous prendrez d'autres jours de repos autant que vous en avez besoin.

-Mais les cours ?

-Monsieur Potter vous prendra les devoirs et s'il le faut à votre retour, si vous n'avez pas compris certaine leçon, vous pourrez aller voir vos professeurs.

-D'accord Monsieur.

-Monsieur Potter, il me semble que vous avez cours dans dix minutes.

-Oui Monsieur, j'y vais immédiatement.

Le professeur Dumbledore partit et les laissa tous les deux.

-Harry, on est quel jour ?

-Mardi et il est midi quarante-cinq.

-J'ai dormi toute la matinée.

-Oui et on apprit que tu étais à l'infirmerie ce matin et quand on est venu te voir tu dormais alors on est repassé après avoir manger.

-D'accord. Tu diras à Ron que je m'excuse et que j'aimerai beaucoup le voir ce soir.

-Oui mais Hermione je peux te poser une question ou plusieurs ?

-Oui.

-Tu sais qui était le père ?

-Oui.

-C'était qui ?

-Désolée Harry, je ne te le dirais pas. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles le voir et que tu le frappes.

-Comme tu veux mais je le saurais Hermione et à ce moment là, ce mec en bavera. A ce soir, on viendra après avoir mangé.

-Et faites vos devoirs.

-Oui Mione. Ginny viendra avec nous aussi. A ce soir.

Harry embrassa Hermione sur le front et partit.

Hermione resta encore deux jours à l'infirmerie. Ses amis venaient lui rendre visite le matin, après manger et le soir. A chaque visite, Ron essayait de savoir qui avait osé la mettre enceinte mais Hermione ne lâchait pas. Elle ne voulait, d'aucune façon, qu'il le sache pour le moment. Déjà que sa relation avec cet homme était restée secrète, personne n'était au courant et encore moins ses amis. Avant de leur en parlait, elle voulait en discuter avec lui car Madame Pomfresh lui avait expliqué que si son petit copain avait fait le sort de protection, elle n'aurait jamais dû être enceinte. A part bien sûr, s'il s'était trompé et qu'il l'avait mal fait mais que se soit les jeunes hommes ou les jeunes filles, personnes ne loupaient ce sortilège qui était très simple. Hermione en était venue à la conclusion qu'il l'avait fait exprès mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas été dans quel but il l'avait fait.

Quand Hermione put enfin sortir de l'infirmerie, la semaine était terminée, il ne restait que vendredi comme cours et bien sûr Madame Pomfresh avait interdit à Hermione d'y aller. La jeune fille ne devait reprendre les cours que mercredi prochain et pas avant. Avant de partir de l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh l'avait menacé pour être sûre qu'Hermione n'irait pas en cours :

-S'il le faut, je demanderai à l'autre préfet-en-chef de vous surveiller.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin, je suis une grande fille.

-Oui mais au moins je saurais que vous faîtes ce que j'ai demandé.

-Vous n'allez pas lui demander ?

-Bien sûr que si. D'ailleurs, je pense que ça lui fera plaisir.

-Plaisir à Drago Malefoy ? N'importe quoi. Il me déteste.

-Bizarre pour quelqu'un qui vous déteste, pendant les trois jours que vous étiez là, il n'a pas arrêté de passer devant l'infirmerie. D'ailleurs, le lundi soir quand je vous ai emmené, il avait l'air assez déboussolée.

-Ce n'est pas possible, vous avez dû l'imaginer.

-Me traitez-vous de menteuse, Miss Granger ?

-Non Madame, excusez-moi, répondit Hermione en baissant la tête.

-Bien, maintenant vous pouvez partir et reposez-vous ! Vous reviendrez me voir mercredi matin avant de reprendre les cours et si vous avez besoin de parler ma porte est grande ouverte.

-Merci Madame. Au revoir.

Comme il était l'heure du petit déjeuner, Hermione se dirigea vers la grande salle mais en chemin, elle croisa les Serpentards. Elle passa devant eux comme s'ils n'étaient pas là mais Pansy en avait décidé autrement.

-Alors Granger, t'es enfin sortie de l'infirmerie.

-Comme tu peux le voir, oui je suis sortie, répondit Hermione.

-Alors tu ne dois pas encore être au courant.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-De Jérémy Break. Il a raconté à tout le monde que tu étais un sacré coup et qu'un petit Break devait être en toi et que c'était pour cela que tu étais à l'infirmerie.

-Quelle connerie tu peux raconter Parkinson.

-Il a même rajouté qu'il était ton petit copain. A mon avis, il aurait pu trouver mieux que toi, Sang-de-Bourbe.

-C'est pas vrai ce que tu dis.

Son regard passa à un Drago qui regardait le sol comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose.

-Tu n'as qu'à aller demander à tes petits copains de Gryffondor et tu sauras tout.

Sur ces derniers mots, Pansy prit le bras de Drago et le tira jusqu'à la grande salle. Hermione resta quelques secondes choquée sur place.

« Il n'a quand même pas fait ça. Je vais le tuer, ce sale hippogriffe. Il va me le payer. »

Hermione furieuse se rendit dans la grande salle, quand elle ouvrit la grande porte tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Elle se dirigea vers Harry et Ron voulant savoir la vérité avant de s'en prendre à Jérémy. Elle s'assit à côté de Harry et en face de Ron.

-Qu'est-ce qu'à raconter Jérémy sur mon compte ? Je veux tout savoir, demanda d'une voix calme Hermione.

-Il a déclaré devant toute la grande salle que vous étiez ensemble et que vous alliez avoir un enfant, hier soir.

-Parkinson n'a pas menti alors.

-C'est Parkinson qui te l'a dit ? demanda Ron.

-Oui puisque mes deux meilleurs amis ne m'ont rien dit.

-On voulait te le dire Hermione, commença Harry, mais on voulait que tu te remettes avant. Je te le jure. On ne t'aurait jamais caché un truc comme ça.

-Je te crois Harry, répondit Hermione en lui faisant un grand sourire. Mais maintenant l'autre (Jérémy), il va en baver devant toute la grande salle.

-On vient avec toi, affirma Harry en se levant.

-Non vous restez là et vous ne bougez pas, le contredit Hermione en faisant se rasseoir Harry.

Elle se leva et alla vers la table des Serdaigles. Toutes les conversations s'étaient arrêtées et tout le monde tentait l'oreille pour savoir ce qui allait se passer. Quand Hermione arriva devant Jérémy, il lui fit un sourire qu'Hermione trouva faux.

-Ma chérie, tu vas mieux ?

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais ma chérie, c'est compris, répondit Hermione très calmement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Ce que j'ai, tu veux le savoir ?

-Bien sûr, raconte-moi tout.

-De quel droit as-tu dit à tout le monde qu'on était ensemble sans mon accord ?

-Mais Hermione…

-Et à ce qui parait aussi, j'attendrai un enfant alors que je t'en ai jamais parlé. De toute façon comment j'aurai pu t'en parler, vu que je l'ai perdu avant de savoir qu'il était en moi.

-Quoi ? Tu…tu…l'as perdu.

-Et tu vois, au début j'étais malheureuse mais maintenant tout va bien. On m'a expliqué que c'était dangereux d'avoir un enfant à dix-sept ans. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour me mettre enceinte à coup sûr mais ce que tu as fait, est horrible. Tu as mis ma vie en danger, en plus de perdre l'enfant j'aurai pu y laisser ma vie.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Je voulais qu'on soit heureux tous les trois.

-Heureux ? Tu es complètement fou ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste. Ne me parle plus jamais, je ne veux plus te voir, ni t'entendre. Pour moi, tu n'es plus rien.

Voyant qu'elle s'énervait, elle ferma les yeux et de petites larmes se formèrent sous ses paupières.

-Tu me quittes ?

-Oui, Jérémy. Après ce que tu m'as fait comment tu veux que ça n'en soit pas ainsi.

-Mais Mione…

-Mione ? Tu n'as aucun droit de m'appeler ainsi. Il n'y a que cinq personnes qui ont le droit et tu n'en fais pas parti.

-Mais je suis ton petit…

-Ancien petit ami mais jamais mes petits amis m'ont appelé comme ça. Seuls mes parents, ma meilleur amie Ginny Weasley et mes deux meilleurs amis Harry Potter et Ron Weasley ont ce droit. Malheureusement pour toi, tu n'es aucune de ces cinq personnes, alors maintenant tu me laisses tranquille. Sors de ma vie et n'y reviens jamais.

Hermione sortit de la grande salle la tête haute n'ayant plus rien à dire à son ex-petit ami. Elle se dirigea vers le parc ayant besoin d'air. Après ce qu'elle avait vécu et dit à son ex, il lui fallait de l'air, beaucoup d'air.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ça faisait maintenant une heure qu'Hermione était assisse dans le parc, regardant le paysage, quand elle vit plus qu'elle ne sentit une ombre s'asseoir à côté d'elle dans l'herbe.

-Tu vas attraper froid, Granger, fit une voix qu'Hermione reconnut immédiatement.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ?

-Je te rends l'appareil, c'est tout, lui répondit Drago.

-Pourquoi t'es pas en cours ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Pomfresh m'a demandé ou plutôt m'a ordonné de veiller à ce que tu te reposes bien. Ne voulant pas avoir de problème, j'obéis.

-Et en même temps, ça t'évite d'aller en cours ?

-Tout à fait.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Drago reprenne la parole.

-On devrait rentrer, tu vas attraper froid.

-Je ne veux pas rentrer et je n'ai pas froid.

Au moment où Hermione répondit à Drago et n'ayant pas de cape sur elle, un frisson la traversa. Drago se leva et retira la sienne pour la déposer sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

-Merci, dit-elle en serrant la cape autour d'elle.

Drago resta debout en s'appuyant contre l'arbre qui était à gauche d'Hermione. De cette place, il pouvait l'observer tranquillement comme elle était perdue dans ses pensées en train de regarder le paysage. Ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés volaient grâce au vent.

-Tu es belle.

Hermione sortit de ses pensées et se tourna vers Drago en le regardant bizarrement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Non rien, je n'ai rien dit.

-Ne te fous pas de moi. Tu as dit que j'étais belle.

-Oui mais je ne voulait pas le dire à voix haute. C'est sorti tout seul de ma bouche.

-Mais…je…pourquoi tu as dit ça ? demanda Hermione hésitante.

-Parce que je le pensais. Allez viens, on va rentrer. Il fait de plus en plus froid, déclara Drago en changeant de sujet.

Hermione se leva et ils firent le chemin en silence jusqu'à leur salle commune. Tous les élèves étaient en cours. Il n'y avait dans le couloir pas le moindre murmure, pas le moindre bruissement. Seuls leurs pas raisonnaient dans le grand hall. Ainsi ils ne croisèrent personne, même pas Miss Teigne ou Peeves, jusqu'à leur salle commune ou Hermione se posa dans le fauteuil se trouvant en face de la cheminée, enleva ses chaussures et se servit de la cape de Drago comme d'une couverture. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux et s'endormit à peine quelques minutes après.

Drago n'avait pas quitté Hermione des yeux pendant qu'elle s'installait ; dès qu'il vit qu'elle dormait, il alla dans sa chambre, prit ses affaires de cours et retourna dans la salle commune où il s'installa sur la table pour commencer à faire ses devoirs pour la semaine prochaine, tout en surveillant Hermione du regard.

Il travailla toute la matinée, jusqu'à ce que le tableau de l'entrée le dérange, en lui disant que Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Ginny Weasley auraient souhaité voir Hermione. Il autorisa le tableau à les laisser passer. Quand ils entrèrent Drago les prévint immédiatement.

-Ne faites pas de bruit, elle dort.

-Pourquoi tu n'étais pas en cours ? lui demanda doucement Ron.

-Madame Pomfresh m'a ordonné de la surveiller. Je n'allais pas louper les cours exprès pour après me les taper à recopier.

-Et pourquoi elle a demandé à toi ? Tu n'es pas l'ami d'Hermione.

-Oui mais je suis préfet-en-chef, ce que toi en revanche tu n'es pas.

-Vous pouvez vous taire, je dors, fit la voix ensommeillée d'Hermione.

-Ha Hermione, s'exclama Ginny en allant vers le fauteuil de la jeune fille.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Midi et quart Mione, lui répondit Ginny.

-J'ai dormi autant ?

-Oui Granger, environ trois heures, lui confirma Drago.

-Et toi tu as fait quoi en attendant ? Tu aurais pu aller en cours, lui dit Ron.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Weasley et je n'ai fait qu'obéir à l'infirmière, alors ne me cherche pas.

-C'est bon vous deux. On est venu te chercher, Mione, pour aller manger, les interrompit la petite copine de Harry.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-TU VAS VENIR ET MANGER AVEC NOUS HERMIONE JANE GRANGER QUE TU LE VEUILLES OU NON, cria Ginny.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas le choix, Granger, fit Drago sarcastique.

-Je reviens.

Hermione alla dans sa chambre et en ressortir quelques secondes après avec sa cape. Elle retourna vers le fauteuil, prit la cape qu'elle avait posée dessus et la tendit à Drago.

-Merci Malefoy.

-Je t'en pris Granger.

Hermione sortit à la suite de Ginny de la salle pour se diriger vers la grande salle. Drago attendit quelques minutes pour sortir et aller manger à son tour afin de ne pas arriver en même temps qu'eux.

A une heure, les garçons et Ginny retournèrent en cours et Hermione dans ses appartements. Son homologue était déjà là et travaillait. Elle prit une chaise et se mit en face de lui.

-Tu fais quoi comme devoir ? lui demanda-t elle.

-La métamorphose pour lundi même si je ne vais pas y aller comme je dois te surveiller.

-Mais je ne suis plus une gamine.

-Voudrais-tu bien te taire ?

Hermione, abasourdi ne sut quoi répondre. Drago leva les yeux de son devoir pour jeter un regard noir dans celui d'Hermione.

-L'infirmière m'as dit de te surveiller, alors je te surveille. Maintenant vas plutôt te reposer au lieu de m'empêcher de terminer mon devoir.

-Mais je ne suis pas fatiguée.

-Granger, fermes-là.

Hermione partit dans sa chambre en claquant le tableau qui protesta. Elle se jeta sur son lit, en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. Voyant sa chambre, elle décida de faire un peu de ménage même si celle-ci était déjà parfaitement rangée. Ensuite, elle se coucha sur son lit et avec sa baguette mit de la musique moldu qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Il était déjà trois heures quand la préfète-en-chef en eut vraiment assez de rester dans sa chambre. Elle se leva et alla dans la salle commune où Drago planchait toujours sur le devoir de métamorphose.

-Bon ben moi j'y vais.

-Tu vas où ? lui demanda Drago en relevant la tête.

-Je vais dehors me promener. J'en ai marre de rester ici.

-Non tu ne peux pas.

-Et pourquoi Malefoy ?

-Parce que je dois te surveiller et que je ne veux pas sortir.

-Rien à faire, je veux respirer de l'air frais. Alors soit tu viens, soit tu te fais engueuler par Pomfresh si elle me voit toute seule.

-Très bien. Mais nous irons où je veux aller.

-Et où tu veux aller ? demanda Hermione en souriant de sa victoire.

-Sur le terrain de Quidditch. Tu prendras l'air et moi je m'entraînerai.

-D'accord.

-Attends-moi, je vais chercher mon balai.

Il partit dans sa chambre et revint avec sa cape sur lui et son balai sur son épaule. C'est en silence qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain. Quand ils furent arrivés, Hermione alla dans les gradins savourant l'air frais et Drago s'envola dans les airs profitant lui aussi de l'air, qui lui fouettait le visage. Il fit plusieurs figures compliquées pendant qu'elle ne le lâchait pas du regard. A de nombreux moments, Hermione eut peur qu'il tombe mais il se rattrapait toujours. Il s'amusa ensuite à monter très haut et à faire des piquer pour redescendre, elle préféra fermer les yeux ne voulant pas voir ça. Drago vola pendant environ deux heures, ensuite il alla vers Hermione et se posa vers elle.

-Ca t'a plu ? lui demanda-t-il.

-J'aime pas le Quidditch et voler.

-Donc je suppose que non, suggéra-t-il et elle hocha de la tête. Alors si je t'invite à monter sur mon balai avec moi qui te tient tu diras non ?

-Parfaitement.

-Donc je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Sans attendre une minute de plus, Drago prit Hermione et la mit sur son balai. Il se plaça derrière elle en mettant une main sur sa taille et l'autre sur le balai et ils décolèrent. Dès qu'Hermione fut en l'air, elle regarda par terre et ne sentit pas bien. Ayant les deux jambes d'un côté, elle lâcha une par une ses mains qui s'étaient agrippées au manche et les mit autour de la taille de Drago.

-Poses-toi, supplia Hermione en mettant se tête contre son torse.

Peu importait pour Hermione qu'il soit son ennemi, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était redescendre mais aussi ne pas tomber même si cela voulait dire tenir Drago par la taille.

-Je ne vais pas vite. On fait un petit tour de terrain lentement. Tu vas voir, tu vas aimer.

-Non s'il te plait, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Calmes-toi, lui parla-t-il tout près de son oreille en lui caressant le dos.

Le souffle chaud de Drago contre l'oreille d'Hermione, la fit frissonner. Elle en eut un deuxième quand elle sentit la main du garçon sur son dos. Quand il augmenta un peu sa vitesse, elle serra encore plus fort la taille de Drag et ferma les yeux en poussant un petit cri de surprise.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je ne vais pas te lâcher, la réconforta-t-il.

Ils volèrent pendant une demi-heure. Hermione avait toujours sa tête contre le torse de Drago. Elle aurait pu rester longtemps comme ça, si Drago n'avait pas parler la sortant de ce fait de ces rêveries.

-Tu devrais ouvrir les yeux, tu loupes un très beau paysage que tu ne peux voir que quand tu voles.

-Non, je ne veux pas te lâcher, j'ai peur.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me lâcher. Tu as juste à tourner la tête. Je te jure que tu ne crains rien, dit-il tout en réaffirmant sa prise sur la taille de la préfète-en-chef pour la rassurer.

Hermione consentit à tourner la tête et Drago s'en rendit compte quand il entendit un « Waouh. » venant de la jeune fille.

-Tu vois je ne t'avais pas menti ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et préféra regarder le paysage qui se trouver sous ses yeux. Drago fit faire un petit mouvement à son balai pour que celui-ci ne bouge pas. Ils contemplèrent le paysage pendant plusieurs minutes en silence.

-Malefoy ?

-Hum…

-C'est quoi le rêve que tu fais tous les jours ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?

-J'aimerais t'aider.

-Tu ne peux pas.

-S'il te plait, racontes-moi, redemanda-t-elle en tournant son visage vers lui.

Face à son visage, il ne put résister.

-Très bien… Je ne sais pas si tu es au courrant mais mon père était recherché activement depuis plusieurs mois, maintenant il est retourné en prison.

-Si mais il l'était depuis qu'il s'était échappé d'Azkaban.

-Oui mais pendant les grandes vacances, il a été vu.

-Où ?

-Chez moi. Une semaine après mon retour de Poudlard, il est arrivé au manoir. Sauf qu'il était venu pour me chercher et m'emmener à son maître afin que je reçoive la marque. J'ai refusé de le suivre et on s'est disputé. Mon père m'a envoyé des doloris mais ma mère est intervenue, ce qui n'a pas plus à mon père, d'habitude elle ne dit jamais rien. Ma mère ne souhaitait pas que je devienne un Mangemort comme son mari et c'est pour cela qu'elle est intervenue. Au bout d'un moment, mon père en a eu marre et lui a lancé des doloris mais ça n'a pas empêché ma mère de continuer à me défendre. A force, mon père s'est mis dans une colère noire et lui a lancé l'_Avada Kedavra_.

A force de parler des larmes étaient apparues aux coins des yeux de Drago et quand il avait prononcé la dernière phrase, les larmes avaient coulé toutes seules.

-Mais bien sûr, le manoir était surveillé et les Aurors sont arrivés trop tard pour ma mère mais avant que mon père me tue. Ils l'ont arrêté et maintenant il est à Azkaban. J'espère qu'il y restera pour toujours car s'il en sort ou s'échappe, je le tuerai moi-même pour être sûr qu'il ne me fera plus jamais de mal et qu'il ne touchera plus aux personnes que j'aime.

De plus en plus de larmes coulaient des beaux yeux gris de Drago. Hermione, n'écoutant que son cœur, détacha une de ses mains qui étaient autour de la taille de Drago et essuya ses larmes. Il fut surpris mais se laissa faire. Le jeune homme la regarda dans les yeux et elle en fit de même. Hermione avança son visage et Drago combla les quelques centimètres qu'ils restaient entre leurs lèvres. Quand leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, ils eurent tous les deux un frisson. Drago mordilla la lèvre supérieure d'Hermione et elle ouvrit sa bouche, ce qui permit à son compagnon d'approfondir le baiser auquel elle répondit. Quand ils n'eurent plus d'oxygène, ils se séparèrent.

-Merci Hermione, dit-il après quelques minutes.

La jeune fille fut un peu secoué car c'était la première fois que Drago l'appelait HERMIONE, lui qui avant ne l'appelait que Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle releva la tête qu'elle avait reposée contre son torse et le regardait de nouveaux dans les yeux. « De si magnifiques yeux », pensa-t-elle à cet instant.

-Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait.

-Si, tu m'as montré que je pouvais encore aimer après avoir perdu ma mère.

-Tu veux dire que…que…

-Que je t'aime Hermione. Tu sais pendant toute la journée je t'ai surveillé et observer longuement, surtout quand tu dormais ou que tu étais perdu dans tes pensées, tu ne me voyais pas. Et dans ces moments-là, mon cœur me disait à chaque fois que tu étais magnifique.

-C'est pour cela que tu as dit que j'étais belle dans le parc, ce matin ? l'interrogea Hermione.

-Oui mais je ne savais pas ce que c'était ce que je ressentais pour toi. On redescend ? lui proposa Drago.

-Avec toi, je ne risque rien. C'est toi qui l'as dit tout à l'heure, pas de cette façon mais ça veut dire pareil. Et puis, je suis bien dans tes bras ou plutôt dans ton bras, rigola-t-elle.

-Très bien, alors on va voler car je n'aime pas trop rester sur place. Tiens-toi bien.

-Ça ne risque rien, je ne vais surtout pas te lâcher.

Ils étaient sept heures, quand Drago décida qu'il était temps de rentrer vu que la nuit commençait à tomber. Ils rentrèrent dans leur salle commune et Drago alla poser son balai dans sa chambre. Ensuite ils firent le chemin inverse pour se rendre à la grande salle. Les portes étaient fermées, Drago voulu les ouvrir mais Hermione l'en empêcha.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Drago.

-On est ensemble ou c'était juste un baiser pour te réconforter ?

-Tu écoutes quand je te parle. Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et sache que je n'ai jamais dit ça à personne à part ma mère.

-Oui mais je veux que tu me dises qu'on sort ensemble.

-Si tu veux je te le montre devant toute la grande salle.

-Tu…tu veux…

-Oui, le montrait à tout le monde. Je n'en ai que faire de ce qu'il pense. De toute façon, mon père m'a envoyé une lettre pour me dire qu'il n'avait plus de fils. Il ne me reste plus que toi, si tu me veux.

-Bien sûr que je te veux, Drago, répondit-elle en sautant dans ses bras.

-Mon prénom est trop beau dans ta bouche, dit-il en l'embrassant.

-Drago, Drago, Drago…

-Hermione, on y va?

-Oui, main dans la main.

Drago poussa les portes et prit la main d'Hermione. Tous les regards furent fixés sur eux, que se soit élèves ou professeurs. Quand ils durent se séparer pour aller à leur table respective, Drago embrassa Hermione et s'en alla à sa table. Sa copine rejoignit Harry et Ron qui n'y croyaient pas. Quand tous les deux furent assis à leur table, les conversations recommencèrent ayant comme thème leur entrée dans la grande salle. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Ron pour se remettre du choc.

-Tu as embrassé Malefoy, Hermione ? demanda Ron calmement.

-Ecoute Ron ? Avabt que tu te mettes à dire n'importe quoi, laisses-m…

-Mais c'est notre ennemi.

-Et voilà. Tu dis n'importe quoi.

-Mais…

-Ecoute. Je sors avec Drago désormais.

-Mais tu es folle. Malefoy est sans doute le pire Mangemort de toute l'école.

-Drago a changé.

-Les Malefoy ne changent pas.

-Ron ! Ça suf…

-Non Hermione, tu nous as trahi en devenant ami avec lui. Pour moi, tu n'es plus mon ami puisque tu es passé dans l'autre camp, cria Ron fou de colère.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers les portes sans oubliait de lancer un regard noir à Drago. Hermione se leva également mais ne le poursuivie pas.

-Ron revient, laisses-moi t'expliquer, s'exclama-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Mais Ron ne l'écouta pas et sortit de la grande salle. Hermione se rassit et croisa ses bras sur la table pour y enfoncer sa tête. Son corps était animé de petits sursauts.

-Pauvre imbécile. S'il croit que la vie se résume à un affrontement entre deux camps.

-Hermione ? l'appela Ginny.

Elle releva la tête. Ses joues étaient sillonnées de trace de larmes et ils y en avaient encore qui coulées.

-Toi aussi, tu vas me hurler dessus sans vouloir écouter mes explications ? demanda-t-elle tristement.

-Pas du tout Mione, répondit Harry à la place de Ginny. Avant de me disputer avec toi, je veux que tu m'expliques tous sans rien me cacher. Je ne suis pas comme Ron, j'attends d'avoir des éclaircissements avant de me mettre en colère.

-D'accord, mais on va dans la salle commune des préfet-en-chef pour que je vous raconte tous et je demanderai à un elfe s'il peut nous emmener quelque chose à manger.

-Très bien, allons-y.

Ils se levèrent tous les trois de la table alors que tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux. A la porte, Hermione regarda Drago et lui fit un mouvement de tête. Tout de suite, celui-ci se leva et sortit de la grande salle dans leur suite.

-Vous allez où ? demanda Drago.

-Dans la salle commune et il faut que tu viennes pour que tu leur racontes tous.

-Tous ?

-Oui, absolument tous. Ce n'est pas à moi de leur raconter.

-Ok.

C'est tous les quatre qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune. Harry avait pris la main de Ginny et Drago tenait Hermione par la taille. Harry lui lança un regard noir mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Arriver devant la salle, Hermione dit le mot de passe.

-Amitié.

Ils rentrèrent dans la pièce, Harry et Ginny s'assirent sur le canapé, Hermione dans le fauteuil se trouvant le plus près du canapé et Drago préféra rester debout devant la cheminée.

-Alors, explique-nous comment vous avez pu vous mettre ensemble ? demanda Ginny.

-Drago, fit Hermione.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de justifier mes fait et gestes mais comme Hermione le veut, je vais le faire. Tout le monde pense que je vais devenir Mangemort à cause de mon père mais cela est faux.

-Pourquoi tu nous racontes cela, Malefoy ? lui demanda Harry.

-Temps que j'y suis, je vais vous raconter toute l'histoire, sauf si vous ne voulez pas ? l'interrogea-t-il.

-Continue Malefoy, fit Ginny.

-Si vous avez lu les journaux, vous avez pu voir que mon père a été réincarcéré pendant les vacances, mais aucune information supplémentaire n'a été donnée.

-Oui et alors ? fit Harry.

-Mon père a été arrêté au manoir Malefoy après avoir assassiné ma mère devant mes yeux.

Ginny reteint une exclamation et tout en parlant Drago ne regardait que la cheminée. Hermione avait deviné que c'était pour cacher ses larmes ainsi que sa tristesse de parler de sa mère.

-Pourquoi l'a-t-il assassiné ? Il n'y avait aucune raison, s'exclama Ginny.

-Au contraire, quand mon père est venu chez moi, je me suis disputé avec lui car je refusais de le suivre pour devenir Mangemort. Ma mère a essayé de me défendre. Au bout d'un moment, mon père est entré dan une rage folle et lui a lancé le sortilège de la mort. Quelques minutes après, les Aurors sont arrivés et ils ont arrêté mon père. Ce jour-là, les Aurors auraient dû arrivé plus tard comme ça il m'aurait tué et j'aurai rejoins ma mère.

-Drago ? cria Hermione en se levant pour aller le rejoindre. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire une chose pareille. Le plus bel acte que peuvent faire les parents, c'est de donner leur vie pour leurs enfants pour qu'ils puissent grandir et avoir une belle vie à leur tour, ajouta-t-elle en mettant une main dans son dos.

-Hermione a raison Malefoy, dit Harry bouleversé en attrapant la main de Ginny. Maintenant tu dois vivre pour elle, pour lui montrer que son sacrifice n'a pas été vain, comme je le fais chaque jour pour mes propres parents. Je sais que c'est dur mais on leur doit bien ça.

-Oui Potter mais maintenant c'est différent, j'ai quelqu'un à qui me raccrocher. Quand ça ne va pas Hermione est là.

Et Drago entreprit de raconter à Harry et Ginny comment tout cela avait commencé, c'est-à-dire les rêves de Drago, Hermione qui l'a veillé toute une nuit, leur journée ensemble,…

Pour leur raconter, Drago s'était retourné vers Harry et le Survivant put voir pour la première fois dans quel état l'avait mis la mort de sa mère. Il put aussi remarquer qu'au fur et à mesure du récit de Drago, ses yeux s'illuminaient de bonheur à chaque fois qu'il prononçait le prénom d'Hermione. Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait appelé un elfe de maison pour qu'il leur emmène à manger.

Ce n'est que vers neuf heures (du soir) que Harry et Ginny laissèrent Drago et Hermione seuls, non sans que Harry est menacé Drago s'il faisait le moindre mal à sa petite sœur. La jeune fille alla s'allonger sur le canapé et ferma les yeux. Son petit ami la voyant dans cette position s'accroupit à côté du canapé et à côté de sa tête.

-Tu es fatiguée ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui un peu.

Quelques secondes passèrent quand elle ajouta.

-Tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras, s'il te plait.

-Oui Hermione.

Elle se releva un peu et il se mit derrière elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle mit sa tête sur son torse et se cala correctement dans ses bras chauds. Plusieurs minutes passèrent quand Drago sentit Hermione tremblée dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Tu as froid ?

-Non, répondit une Hermione en pleur.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda-t-il en la serrant plus.

-Parce…parce que…Ron…va…plus…vouloir me…parler.

-Ne t'en fait pas. Potter et Weasley fille lui remettront le cerveau en place, soit dit en passant je doute qu'il en est un, dit Drago pour faire rire Hermione mais cela ne marcha pas.

-Je…sais pas…ce que…je…ferais…s'il me…parlait plus.

-Chuttt, calmes-toi.

-Si je…n'étais…pas sortie…avec Jérémy…rien de…tout ça…ne se…serait produit, s'exclama Hermione en commençant à se calmer.

-Oui mais on ne se serait jamais découvert autrement que comme des ennemis.

-Si nous devions sortir ensemble, ça se serait forcément passé un jour au l'autre.

-Oui mais quand ? Des jours ? Des mois ? Ou bien des années ?

-Je ne sais pas, Drago.

-Tu devrais dormir, tu dois être fatigué avec cette journée.

-Oui mais je n'ai pas la force d'aller dans mon lit.

-Je vais t'y mettre.

Drago se leva du canapé et prit Hermione dans ses bras. Se fut devant le portrait qu'il se souvint qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe.

-Hermione ? Hermione.

-Mmmm…

-C'est quoi ton mot de passe ?

-Courage, fit-elle à moitié endormit.

-Si tu ne me l'avais pas dis, je n'aurai jamais deviné, dit Drago avec ironie. Courage, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du tableau qui pivota.

Il entra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers le grand lit à baldaquin. Il posa Hermione dessus, ouvrit son lit et avant de la mettre à l'intérieur, lui enleva ses chaussures. Hermione se retourna dans son lit et Drago la regarda quelques secondes en train de dormir avant de sortir de la chambre et d'aller dans la sienne, en espérant cette fois ne faire aucun cauchemar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

En sortant des appartements de Drago et d'Hermione, Harry et Ginny se dirigèrent vers la tour des Gryffondors, tout en parlant du nouveau couple.

-Pour qu'Hermione sorte avec lui, Malefoy a dû beaucoup changer, fit Ginny.

-Entièrement, tu veux dire, le contredit Harry.

-Harry !

-Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'avant Malefoy était un saint.

-Oui mais quand même, il n'a pas changé entièrement. Il ne t'enverrait plus de vannes, si c'était le cas. Mais le plus important c'est qu'Hermione soit heureuse avec lui, surtout avec ce qui lui est arrivé avec Jérémy.

-D'ailleurs, tu me fais penser que je n'ai pas envoyé de lettre à mon parrain à ce sujet.

-Harry, souffla-t-elle. Quand vas-tu arrêter de faire des blagues aux ex d'Hermione avec l'aide de Sirius ?

-Quand elle aura trouvé le bon et que les garçons ne la feront plus souffrir.

-J'espère que se sera Malefoy le bon.

-QUOI ??

-Chutt, si Rusard nous entend je t'assassine.

-Tu n'assassinerais pas ton petit ami ?

-Tu crois ? lui demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

-Heu…

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand je les ai vu rentrer dans la grande salle main dans la main, ça ne m'a pas énormément choqué. Je les ai même trouvé mignon.

-Oui mais non, Hermione ne va pas rester avec lui.

-Et pourquoi Monsieur Potter ?

-Parce qu'elle est une Gryffondor et lui un Serpentard et qu'en plus…

-Qu'en plus…, insista Ginny.

-J'ai très envie de lui faire une blague.

-Halala ! Qui m'a donné comme petit ami un imbécile pareil ?

-Hé ! !

-Allez mon chéri, on se dépêche. Il faut qu'on parle à Ron.

-Je pense que c'est plus toi qui vas lui parler et encore parler est un très faible mot. Tu vas plutôt lui hurler dessus.

-N'importe quoi.

-On parie combien ? demanda sérieusement Harry.

-Celui qui gagne a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut de l'autre pendant une semaine et le perdant doit obéir au doigt et à l'œil du gagnant.

-Marché conclus, fit Harry en serrant la main de Ginny.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Ron était assis dans un fauteuil et avait l'air assez contrarié. Ginny et Harry allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé le plus proche de Ron.

-Ron ? l'appela Ginny.

-Quoi ? Vous êtes allés parler avec la traîtresse.

-Ne parle pas d'Hermione comme ça.

-Et tu veux que je parle comment d'elle ? De la nouvelle petite copine de Malefoy ? commença-t-il à s'énerver. Non merci.

-Ron, les personnes changent et Malefoy a changé. Il n'est plus comme avant.

-N'importe quoi. Comme si un Malefoy changeait. Il est et restera toujours un Mangemort.

-Il ne veut pas devenir un Mangemort.

-C'est ce qu'il vous a dit mais il le deviendra, c'est marqué dans son avenir. Tout Malefoy qui né devient un Mangemort, c'est ainsi.

-Mais arrête Ron, tous les Serpentards ne deviennent pas Mangemort.

-Je ne parle pas des Serpentards, je parle des Malefoy. Mais bon, les Serpentards c'est pareil. Ce sont tous des Mangemorts.

-Ron, maintenant tu arrêtes, s'énerva Ginny. Si ça se trouve, des Gryffondors ou des Poufsouffles ou même des Serdaigles rejoindront Tu-Sais-Qui.

-N'importe quoi. Tu racontes que des conneries. Personnes à part les Serpent…

-CA SUFFIT, TU M'ENERVES. TU NE VEUX MÊME PAS QUE JE T'EXPLIQUE POURQUOI HERMIONE SORT AVEC MALEFOY.

« Ha enfin elle s'énerve et lui hurle dessus. J'ai gagné le pari. Ginny Weasley tu vas faire tout ce que je veux, pensa Harry dans sa tête. »

-JE M'EN FICHE POURQUOI ELLE SORT AVEC LUI, C'EST SON PROBLEME SI ELLE VEUT SORTIR AVEC UN FUTUR MANGEMORT, PAS LE MIEN, cria Ron.

-MALEFOY N'EST PAS UN MANGEMORT. COMMENT VEUX-TU QU'IL LE DEVIENNE ALORS QU'IL A VU SON PERE TUER SA MERE SOUS SES YEUX ?

-Quoi ? Son père a tué sa mère, se calma un peu Ron.

-Oui.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que son fils devienne un Mangemort comme son père. Elle a donné sa vie pour que Drago choisisse par lui-même son destin.

-Je…heu…, ne sut quoi dire Ron.

-Tu ne le savais pas, je sais. Personne n'était au courant et tu ne sais pas non plus que c'est le jour de la mort de sa mère que son père a été envoyé en prison.

-Mais…

-Et Malefoy nous a même avoué qu'il aurait voulu mourir avec sa mère plutôt que de vivre sans elle mais grâce à Hermione, il a un peu repris le goût de vivre et Harry lui a également parlé.

-C'est vrai tout ce qu'elle raconte Harry ?

-Oui Ron, répondit Harry. Malefoy a beaucoup changé et je pense que quand la guerre se déclarera il viendra se battre avec nous.

-Mais tu as accepté la relation entre eux deux ?

-Oui mais j'ai prévenu Malefoy que si il lui faisait du mal, il aurait à faire à moi.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent en silence, Ron regardait le feu en réfléchissant quand Harry reprit la parole.

-Tu sais, Hermione ne veut pas perdre ton amitié. Elle tient énormément à toi mais maintenant elle tient aussi à Malefoy. Si tu aimes Hermione autant que je l'aime, tu devrais accepter qu'elle soit avec lui.

-Bien sûr que je l'aime, comme si elle était ma sœur, mais la voir avec Malefoy ne me plait pas. Il va se servir d'elle et après la jeter.

-Il ne lui fera pas ça, fit Ginny. On les a vu tous les deux et ils ont vraiment l'air d'être bien ensemble. Et puis, Malefoy avait l'air très sincère quand il nous racontait leur histoire.

-Ron, on ne te demande pas d'aimer Malefoy, je te rassure, je ne peux pas le voir. Mais fait des efforts, pour Hermione, pour son bonheur. Tu peux faire ça ? lui demanda Harry.

-Très bien, j'essayerai pour Hermione.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, était que grâce à Drago de nombreux Serpentards changeraient de camps pour venir les aider et que grâce à cela ils gagneraient la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

A la longue, Harry, Ron et Drago devinrent amis mais cela ne se fit que pendant la bataille, quand Drago sauva le Survivant du sort de la mort que lui avait envoyé un Mangemort dans le dos. Il le sauva en lui sautant dessus pour qu'ils soient poussés sur le côté tous les deux.

Après la bataille, Drago et Hermione se marièrent. Harry demanda Ginny en mariage le jour de sa sortie de Poudlard. Quand à Ron, il rencontra une jeune fille au Ministère, Amandine, il tomba immédiatement amoureux d'elle et la demanda en mariage deux ans après leur première rencontre.

Bien sûr, ils eurent tous les six beaucoup d'enfants qui emmèneraient leur lot de problème, à leur tour, quand ils seraient à Poudlard. Comme on dit souvent, les enfants ressemblent à leurs parents et malheureusement pour Poudlard, les Potter, Malefoy et Weasley ressemblaient énormément à eux et surtout à leurs pères.

_Fin_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Alors ça vous plu ?**

**Vous y avez trouvé comment ?**

**Quel est votre passage préféré ?**

**Moi j'aime bien quand Hermione et Drago sont sur le balai de ce dernier et aussi quand ils s'embrassent.**

**La chanson qui se trouve au début s'appelle « L'enfant cerf-volant » de Nolween Leroy. Je dois commencer à vous soûlez avec ses chansons, c'est déjà la deuxième que je mets dans mes fictions. Mais je ne peux m'en empêcher, j'adore ses chansons.**

**En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez pris du plaisir à la lire.**

**Bizous.**


End file.
